Philippe
Phillipe is a character from Beauty and the Beast and its first midquel. Phillipe is also the horse of Belle's father Maurice. He was voiced by Hal Smith in the original movie and later by Frank Welker. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast Phillipe is first seen in the movie taking Maurice to the fair so that Maurice can enter his invention in the fair and make lots of money. On the way Phillipe and Maurice become lost in the woods and Maurice takes Phillipe down a dark path believing that they will be there in no time but then as Maurice starts to turn Phillipe around Phillipe hears the sound of wolves in the distance and becomes frighten causing them to crash into a tree and wake up a swarm of angry bats which frightens Phillipe and he runs away scared to the edge of a cliff. Maurice tries to get Phillipe to calm down but Phillipe frightenly throws Maurice off of him and runsaway scared with some wolves on his trail. When Phillipe escapes the wolves he arrives home and finds Belle and she asks him where her father is and tells him to take her to him. Phillipe takes Belle to the gates of the Beast's castle and he becomes frighten by the sight of it but Belle manages to calm him down while she goes into the castle to find her father. Later when Belle is scared by The Beast she takes off with him into the forest in order to escape the castle (presumably he was waiting outside the castle main door well Belle was dealing with the Beast). Phillipe and Belle are attacked by a pack of wolves who chase them through the black forest. During the chase when they believe they have gotten away from the wolves they ambush Belle and Phillipe and his reins get tangled on a tree branch. The wolves try to attack him but Belle defends him. The Beast soon arrives and fights off the wolf pack saving both Phillipe and Belle, she then takes the Beast back the castle with the Beast on Phillipe's back. Phillipe is later seen when the Beast sets Belle free from the castle. The two of them find her father and return home. Phillipe is last seen after the villagers decide to kill the Beast, Belle and her father after they escape their basement ride Phillipe back to the castle to save the Beast and busts through the front door to get into the castle. It is presumed that after the curse was broken, Phillipe stayed with Belle and Maurice in the castle. The Enchanted Christmas '' Phillipe is seen when Belle and Chip go into The Black Forest to find a perfect Christmas tree. He pulls the sleigh that Belle and Chip sit in. After Belle and Chip find the tree, Fife accidently scares Phillipe causing him to stomp and smash the ice of the frozen lake Belle and Chip are on. After the Beast saves Belle from drowning, he follows them back to the castle. Gallery Category:Males Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Horses Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:French characters Category:Animals Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Cowards Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults